The Mad Lord of Milk
The Mad Lord of Milk is a faction quest available in . The quest is part of the House Redoran quests given by Athyn Sarethi, who is located in Ald'ruhn. Depending on how the quest is resolved, it may spawn an additional quest that can affect the outcome. Background "Athyn Sarethi told me that the Redoran Noble, Arethan Mandas, has gone insane and has been demanding tribute from travellers from the cavern Milk which is on the road to Maar Gan just north of the crossroads. I should find a way to cure him if possible, or kill him if necessary. He suggested that I speak with Arethan's father, Llerar Mandas in Ebonheart." Objectives *Speak with Athyn Sarethi. **(Optional) Speak with Llerar Mandas in Ebonheart. **(Optional) Rescue Delyna Mandas from Tel Fyr, and receive her locket. *Find Arethan Mandas in Milk. **(With the locket) Either convince Arethan. **(Without the locket) Or kill Arethan. *(Optional) Return to Llerar Mandas to receive a reward. *Return to Athyn Sarethi. Walkthrough The Nerevarine is informed by Athyn Sarethi of a former House Redoran Noble who has gone insane, Arethan Mandas. Mandas had lost his sanity for an unknown reason and decided to set up a group of bandits to pluder travellers. The malevolent group is operating from a cavern named Milk, west of Ald'ruhn. Sarethi requests that the Nerevarine find a solution to the problem of the "Mad Lord of Milk." If questionned further, Athyn will inform that talking to Arethan's farther, who is the Redoran councilor in Ebonheart, may shed light on the reason why Arethan went mad. The root of madness (Optional) :Note: The following objectives (until The mad lord section) may be entirely skipped. Llerar Mandas Arethan Mandas' father, Llerar Mandas, can be found in Ebonheart's Grand Council Chambers. He will reveal that his son's madness was caused by the kidnapping of Arethan's daughter, Delyna Mandas by Divayth Fyr. He suggests that rescuing Delyna from Tel Fyr may bring Arethan to his senses. Rescuing Delyna Mandas Delyna Mandas has been taken to the House Telvanni tower of Tel Fyr, on a small island, southwest of Sadrith Mora. If questionned about Delyna whereabouts, Divayth's daughter's will say that the Nerevarine must speak to their farther, Divayth. The latter will reveal that he has no recollection of who is Delyna. The Nerevarine must therefore rescue Delyna from her locked (level 60) room — This can be done by either an unlock spell, or using lockpicks, or by using Divayth's 1008th Key. No one will become hostile when walking away with Delyna. As the Hero and Delyna walk out, she will thank the Nerevarine and give them her locket. The mad lord :Note: The Nerevarine may speak with the Mad Lord Arethan Mandas at any point during the quest; although, the Nerevarine will have to fight his guards to reach him. After journeying to the cavern named Milk, near Ald'ruhn, the nerevarine must find Arethan. Depending on their previous actions, there are two ways of dealing with Arethan: Without the locket Arethan Mandas is, as his title suggests, quite mad. He can be heard saying the words 'Delyna Mandas' and 'Tel Fyr'. The Nerevarine must kill Mandas. With the locket Talking to Arethan about his daughter and giving him Delyna's locket will calm him down. He will, then, return to a relative state of sanity, and agree to stop attacking travelers on the roads near Milk. His guards will, from then on, become friendly towards the Nerevarine. Return to Llerar Mandas (Optional) If Delyna was freed and Arethan spared, the Hero may return to Llerar Mandas, in Ebonheart, in order to receive both his thanks and the Ebony Closed Helm. The Nerevarine may now return to Athyn Sarethi to end the quest. Journal Trivia *The optional obectives can be considered as a whole separate quest. **This may cause some issues with the journal entries, depending on the order in which the characters were visited during the optional objectives, although this won't affect the ability to complete the quest. *Should Delyna be killed then Arethan Mandas will be hostile towards the Nerevarine. **There is no penalty for killing Arethan Mandas. *This quest leads on to a variety of quests for other House Redoran Council members. ru:Безумный Лорд Милка